1. Field
Example embodiments herein relate to a carbon dioxide adsorbent including barium titanate, a carbon dioxide capture module including the same, and a method of separating carbon dioxide.
2. Description of the Related Art
A considerable increase in the concentration of the global atmospheric CO2, one of the greenhouse gases, has raised concern about climate change and has led to increasing efforts in research and development on control of CO2 emissions. The main CO2 emission sources include fossil fuel-based power plants, vehicles, and manufacturing plants for cement, limestone, hydrogen, ammonia, and the like. Capture and separation of carbon dioxide from fixed facilities such as various power plants or factories are considered as the first measure for the control of carbon dioxide emissions. The capture of carbon dioxide refers to a process of physically or chemically separating CO2 among a gas mixture generated from chemical reactions or combustion of fossil fuels. In order to capture CO2 by adsorption, carbon materials, zeolites, metal-organic composite materials (MOF), or the like may be used. Although they show a certain level of adsorption efficiency at a low temperature of less than 200° C., they have difficulties in being used for carbon dioxide adsorption in a higher temperature environment. However, among fixed CO2-emission facilities emitting a considerable amount of carbon dioxide are fossil fuels-based power plants (e.g., an integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) system or a thermoelectric power plant) and natural gas wells, which require adsorbent materials that may adsorb carbon dioxide at a relatively high temperature, for example, about 200 to 550° C., and that are also of sufficient durability so as to be able to withstand such a high temperature environment.